Liaison
by AudeSnape
Summary: OS - Après la fin de la guerre, un programme de réhabilitation pour Mangemort est créé. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait dans sa vie une liaison avec Lucius Malefoy, mais également des sentiments trop forts à retenir. (Lurry)


_**Titre** : Liaison_

_**Raiting** : T_

_**Paring** : LM/HP_

_**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de l'histoire_

_**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, un programme de réhabilitation pour Mangemort est créé. Et Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait dans sa vie une liaison avec Lucius Malefoy, mais également des sentiments trop forts à retenir._

_**Bêta :** Merci à EpsilonSnape, qui a été la première à la lire et à trouver les quelques incohérences ! Et un grand merci à Harryliada qui a corrigé ce texte et a permis de trouver les coquilles restantes pour que tout devienne lisible (en plus, elle a failli rater l'arrivée de son invité pour cette correction !) !_

_**NdA :** Bonjour à tous !_

_Nous revoici pour un nouvel OS. Voilà une histoire qui traînait depuis bien longtemps sur mon PC (depuis plus d'un an à vrai dire...), mais dont j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de corriger. Il y avait des choses à reprendre et j'avoue que je n'avais pas trop le courage ! Mais néanmoins, l'aide de Harryliada sur mon autre histoire m'a redonné l'envie de me replonger dans cette histoire afin de vous la partager !_

_J'espère donc que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Liaison**

\- Et merde !

Lucius soupira en entendant le cri qui venait de son salon. La personne qui venait d'arriver n'était vraiment pas discrète et il était persuadé qu'elle avait glissé à cause du réseau de cheminette, comme à chaque fois. Après plusieurs râlements qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du bureau du Lord, le visiteur entra enfin et s'arrêta au pied de la porte..

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas silencieux quand tu arrives ici, remarqua Lucius avec un ricanement.

\- Oui, et bien peut-être que si j'arrêtais de prendre la cheminette, je n'aurais plus ce problème !

Le Lord posa sa plume et se leva de son siège pour le rejoindre. Avec un sourire, il regarda enfin le Sauveur du monde sorcier essuyer la suie qu'il avait sur lui.

\- C'est affolant de voir à quel point tu peux oublier que tu es un sorcier. Tu as une baguette, tu connais le sort pour enlever la saleté de tes vêtements, alors utilise-le avant de salir mon magnifique tapis arrivé tout droit d'Inde.

Harry grogna. Ce sort, c'était justement Lucius qui le lui avait appris après avoir dû jeter un vieux tapis, très laid selon le Gryffondor, qui était irrécupérable. Il sortit alors sa baguette et retira les poussières qu'il avait sur lui.

\- C'est bon maintenant ? râla Harry.

\- C'est bon, acquiesça Lucius avant d'attraper la veste de l'autre homme pour l'attirer à lui. Deux semaines c'était long.

Traduction : « Tu m'as manqué ». Le brun eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- La prochaine fois je devrais tenter un mois, murmura-t-il en poussant lentement Lucius vers le bureau.

\- Fais ça et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Lucius plongea sa main droite dans la chevelure en bataille et posa avec force ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Ce dernier répondit presque avec violence à ce baiser. L'un comme l'autre ressentaient comme un besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser. Le Gryffondor s'écarta malgré tout de quelques centimètres pour demander :

\- Drago et Narcissa rentrent quand ?

\- Pas avant deux jours.

\- Oh putain oui.

Harry arracha avec force les boutons de la chemise de Lucius et après un regard lubrique, posa un genou à terre avant de défaire le pantalon devant lui.

.oOo.

Harry se réveilla en même temps que le soleil. Celui-ci entrait directement dans la chambre et comme ils avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille, la luminosité s'installait. Le brun se détacha de son amant et s'étira avec un sourire.

Il était tellement bien, sur ce matelas à mémoire de forme, dans ces draps en soie et contre le corps chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait juste envie de vivre le même scénario tous les matins, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le Gryffondor tourna son regard vers le blond qui partageait son lit.

Lucius Malefoy. Ancien mangemort. Aide incontestée pendant la guerre. Marié avec Narcissa. Père de Drago. Dieu en affaire. Puis… dieu au lit et amant de Harry Potter.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour dans le lit de cet homme. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il coucherait avec lui, ou juste qu'il serait intéressé un jour par lui. Puis lorsque Harry avait commencé à travailler sur la "Réhabilitation des Anciens Mangemorts de Confiance", RAMC, comme s'appelait le programme, il s'était attaché plus que de raison à Lucius.

Ce programme visait à aider les anciens Mangemorts, à récupérer leurs biens, leurs affaires, leur travail, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé un semblant de vie. Malgré tout, ils restaient surveillés et chaque entrée ou sortie de leur demeure, d'eux-même ou des visiteurs, était directement signalée au Ministère.

Harry avait demandé à s'occuper personnellement de la famille Malefoy ainsi que de Severus. Ils l'avaient aidé à gagner la guerre en se débarrassant de certains Horcruxes et en évitant certaines batailles qui auraient pu affaiblir l'Ordre. Le Gryffondor leur devait tellement qu'il avait décidé de les aider et le Ministre, même s'il avait tenté de l'en dissuader, avait finalement laissé faire.

Durant son suivi, il avait alors découvert toutes ces personnes.

Severus restait cynique mais était de plus en plus agréable et à l'écoute envers Harry. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de s'asseoir et de parler de tout et de rien.

Drago n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un ami, mais Harry et lui étaient désormais plus proches. Il n'y avait plus du tout d'animosité entre eux et tout le monde s'en portait mieux.

Narcissa était peut-être la moins amicale avec Harry. Elle l'avait remercié pour son aide mais elle ne lui parlait presque pas.

Au contraire de Lucius. Ce dernier adorait parler avec Harry et même si le Gryffondor était là pour l'aider à se remettre debout, ils avaient sympathisé rapidement, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Quand le brun s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à éprouver des sentiments, il s'était éloigné et avait diminué ses visites chez les Malefoy. Il avait même songé à arrêter de les aider et à laisser la main à quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il était revenu au manoir, après une longue absence. Lucius était seul, Narcissa et son fils étaient partis pour leur manoir en Irlande. Les déplacements au sein de leurs résidences familiales étaient les seuls qui ne nécessitaient pas d'autorisation ministérielle.

Harry et lui avaient alors beaucoup parlé de la famille Malefoy.

Le Lord lui avait expliqué que sa femme et lui n'entretenaient plus de relations conjugales depuis près de dix ans. Après qu'il ait avoué ses penchants pour les hommes, Narcissa avait préféré qu'ils aient des amants, plutôt qu'ils aient une relation qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Depuis, ils ne se détestaient pas, mais ne s'aimaient pas non plus. Ils étaient de simples amis, ils s'étaient malgré tout soutenus pendant les épreuves les plus dures. Sauf que depuis la fin de la guerre, Narcissa n'aspirait qu'à s'éloigner de lui. Elle voulait partir, mais briser leur mariage sans les détruire en même temps était presque impossible. Les contrats de mariage des Sang-Pur avaient des clauses très strictes, il était très mal vu de divorcer, les ex-époux pouvaient se retrouver bannis des Sang-Pur, des réceptions et leur progéniture se verrait refuser tout bon mariage avec quelqu'un de son rang. Alors Narcissa et Lucius étaient enfermés dans leur mariage pour Drago. Ils en avaient plus grand chose à faire de se retrouver bannis du cercle des Sang-Purs mais ils voulaient le meilleur pour leur fils.

Il lui avait aussi parlé de Drago qui en voulait à son père de ne pas avoir trahi Voldemort plus tôt. Ce qui avait décidé le Lord à tromper son Maître, était que celui-ci avait demandé au jeune Malefoy de tuer une famille moldue de sang froid. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à s'en remettre et Lucius ne l'avait pas supporté. Sauf que Drago le tenait pour responsable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela alors quand sa mère partit dans leur autre manoir, il la suivit.

Harry avait découvert, les sombres secrets de l'une des familles sorcières les plus Nobles d'Angleterre et ce fut sûrement ces découvertes qui le décida à embrasser l'homme ce jour-là.

Une partie de lui avait hurlé que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'était qu'un amant de passage et que cela ne menait à rien, mais quand Lucius avait répondu avec ardeur à son baiser, la voix s'était tue d'elle-même.

Depuis, il revenait souvent, toujours sous l'excuse d'aider Lucius à remettre sur pieds ses affaires et à l'aider dans le projet de la RAMC. Ce dernier lui disait à quel moment sa femme et son fils partaient et Harry revenait ces jours-là. Il passait parfois dire bonjour à Narcissa et Drago pour que cela ne soit pas trop suspect mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné. Aucun des deux ne savait qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec le Lord et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître leurs réactions à ce sujet. Alors pour éviter ça, il préférait se cacher au maximum.

Sa liaison avec Lucius n'était pas parfaite, il le savait. Se cacher de tout le monde, être seulement le vilain amant qui se tapait un homme marié. De plus, ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus forts et parfois, Harry avait juste envie de lui dire qu'il aimait être près de lui, de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, qu'il aimait lui parler ou juste le regarder, qu'il l'aimait tout simplement… Sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr que cela soit réciproque et il préférait se taire plutôt que de se faire rejeter.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait directement sur le grand jardin du manoir et la vue était magnifique. Le domaine était entouré de bosquets pour délimiter le terrain. Il y avait une grande fontaine au centre et à côté se trouvait un arbre où était accroché, aux branches robustes, une balancelle pour profiter d'un moment paisible à l'ombre.

L'arbre et la fontaine étaient entourés de nombreuses fleurs de différentes catégories qui donnaient beaucoup de couleurs à ce jardin.

Le Gryffondor regardait les paons, typique des Malefoy, se diriger vers la fontaine, quand il sentit un bras passer autour de lui.

\- Déjà réveillé ? Tu ne veux pas venir te recoucher ? murmura Lucius en caressant la peau nue de Harry et en déposant de légers baisers sur son épaule.

\- Je ne dirais pas non, mais je dois aller voir Severus aujourd'hui et plus tôt j'y serai, plus tôt je reviendrai.

\- On a deux jours rien que pour nous deux et tu veux déjà partir pour aller voir un autre ?

\- Pas pour aller voir "un autre" mais pour aller voir Severus. Je te rappelle que je ne suis ici que pour faire ton suivi dans ta réinsertion normalement et que je suis censé aider Severus également pour cela. Puis je dois aller modifier ta fiche aussi !

A chaque fois que Harry passait une nuit chez Lucius, il devait retourner au ministère pour aller falsifier la "fiche de visite" des Malefoy. C'était un parchemin magique qui enregistrait automatiquement l'arrivé et le départ de toutes les personnes au manoir. Il indiquait également dans quelle résidence se trouvaient les membres de la famille, ou dans quel autre lieu ils étaient et si ce déplacement avait été autorisé.

Harry devait alors modifier la date et l'heure de son départ pour éviter que quiconque se pose des questions. Officiellement, sur le papier, il ne passait jamais la nuit là-bas. Officieusement, cela était tout autre chose et Harry avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait modifié ce parchemin.

\- J'en ai marre de ce foutu papier, grogna Lucius tout en lui mordillant le lobe.

Harry se détacha de l'homme et attrapa son sous-vêtement pour le mettre.

\- Tu voudrais quoi ? Que j'arrête d'y toucher et que je les laisse remarquer que je passe des nuits ici ? s'énerva-t-il légèrement en attrapant ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Tu sais ce qui se passerait ? Tu n'aurais presque plus d'intimité. Ils auraient officiellement le droit de pénétrer dans le manoir pour vérifier tes visites. Je ne pourrais plus jamais venir sans qu'il y ait un Auror dans la même pièce que nous deux. Puis le Ministère ouvrirait une enquête pour savoir qui a falsifié le parchemin et très rapidement, ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à moi. En fait, au final, je ne pourrais plus du tout venir ici. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

\- Harry, calme-toi. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de falsifier un document officiel mais on ne peut pas faire autrement si on veut continuer de se voir.

\- Je sais…

Harry s'asseya sur le lit et se frotta les yeux. La nuit avait encore été très courte et il allait encore se faire charrier par Severus.

\- Plus que huit mois Harry. Le temps que les mesures de sécurité s'assouplissent et il n'y aura plus ce foutu parchemin.

Le programme se déroulait en un an et demi. Si l'ancien Mangemort se comportait tout à fait correctement, il repassait devant le Magenmagot et pourrait retrouver sa totale liberté. Si au contraire, il y avait des comportements étranges, anormaux ou illicites, il serait renvoyé directement à Azkaban ou alors il y aurait une prolongation du programme. Tout dépendait de la gravité des actes.

Harry avait parfois envie de demander à Lucius de tout arrêter pendant huit mois mais il n'était pas sûr que l'homme ait encore envie de lui une fois en liberté. Pour le moment, le Lord s'intéressait à lui mais qu'est-ce qui lui certifiait qu'après ces huits mois, il n'irait pas chercher un amant ailleurs ?

\- Je devrais y aller… Severus m'attend. Je reviens… quand je reviens. Tout dépendra du temps que je mets chez lui et au Ministère.

Harry se leva et traversa la pièce. Il ne regarda même pas une dernière fois son amant, ni n'attendit de réponse.

Il partit sous le regard troublé de Lucius.

.oOo.

Harry transplana juste devant la porte d'entrée de Severus. Il venait de passer presque une heure au Ministère pour modifier la fiche des visites. Si la tâche était simple, éviter les journalistes, le Ministre et ses connaissances, était bien plus compliqué. Aussi avait-il croisé Ron et n'avait pu l'éviter. Ainsi, ils avaient parlé pendant longtemps avec lui du programme RAMC et des études de Ron en tant qu'Auror stagiaire. Ce dernier avait également proposé à son meilleur ami de passer le soir même pour manger avec lui et Hermione.

Si Harry avait tenté de refuser au départ, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune excuse valable pour ne pas aller à ce repas. Personne ne se doutait qu'il devait rejoindre Lucius Malefoy en personne dans son manoir et y passer la nuit. Alors il avait dû accepter et espérait avoir le temps de passer après sa visite chez Severus pour prévenir Lucius.

Il venait de manger rapidement et se retrouvait désormais devant la maison de son ancien professeur. Il tapa brièvement sur le battant et n'eut qu'à attendre que quelques secondes avant de voir Severus lui ouvrir.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé venir avant le déjeuner ? demanda Snape en repartant directement vers son bureau.

\- Si… j'ai eu quelques contretemps, expliqua Harry en le suivant.

\- Contretemps du type blond, je me trompe ? J'ai pris l'habitude de remarquer quand tu es fatigué.

Severus s'assit derrière son bureau et laissa l'autre homme s'installer devant lui. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans cet endroit. C'était ici qu'ils parlaient de choses sérieuses, mais aussi de tout et de rien.

\- Contretemps du type blond, mais également du type "fiche de visite" et du type roux.

\- Ils ne remarquent toujours pas que la fiche de visite est modifiée ?

\- Personne ne vérifie, je pourrais mettre en gros dessus "Je couche avec lui" que personne ne le remarquerait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à aller la modifier ?

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune certitude que cette absence de vérification continue. Si quelqu'un venait un jour à vérifier ses visites, il vaudrait mieux que tout soit en règle.

Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et ferma quelques secondes ses yeux.

\- Parfois, je me dis que je devrais arrêter cette relation tant qu'il est encore temps, continua le Gryffondor d'une voix basse. Dans toute cette histoire, je ne suis que le vilain amant qui se tape un homme marié.

\- En effet.

Harry releva ses yeux vers Severus.

\- Merci du soutien !

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te dire "Bien sûr Harry, continue d'aller te vautrer dans le lit de Lucius, tout se passera pour le mieux !" ? Voyons, ne te fais pas plus idiot que ton père. Si quiconque apprenait votre relation, toi, tu ne pourrais plus continuer à superviser le programme, et lui aurait sûrement une prolongation de sa réhabilitation. Pour le moment, vous arrivez à être tranquille, mais tu es de moins en moins serein parce que tu sais que ça ne va peut-être pas durer…

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Severus venait de lui dire tout haut, toutes ses craintes. Parfois, il détestait parler avec lui, car il était trop direct et sincère. En même temps, le potionniste était le seul qui osait se comporter ainsi avec lui et c'était grâce à Severus que Harry se remettait en question.

\- Tu t'es trop attaché à Lucius désormais. Je sais que n'importe quelle décision que tu vas prendre, tu la regretteras, continua l'ancien professeur.

Le Gryffondor le savait bien. S'il décidait de ne jamais revenir au manoir Malefoy, cela le déchirerait. Si au contraire il restait, il garderait ses doutes sur les intentions de l'homme, ainsi que ses peurs d'être découvert.

\- Je ne sais même pas si Lucius tient à moi…

\- Arrête de virer Poufsouffle et mets toi bien dans le crâne que Lucius n'est pas du type à parler de sentiments. Peut-être qu'il tient à toi mais ne le dira jamais, ou peut-être qu'il ira courir les pantalons une fois qu'il sera libre. Tu ne peux avoir aucune certitude et ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'en donne.

\- Parfois, tu peux être vraiment dur…

\- La vie est dure Harry. Tu le sais très bien, tu en as même fait les frais. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Le Gryffondor tentait de se voiler la face, mais Severus était là pour le réveiller à chaque fois.

\- Tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison. Je n'arrive juste pas à m'imaginer lui dire au revoir.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix un jour.

\- Je sais. Je sais…

Harry sortit plusieurs parchemins de l'intérieur de sa cape et les étala sur le bureau.

\- Revenons en à la raison principale de ma présence ici.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le changement de conversation soudain.

\- J'ai trouvé plusieurs locaux en vente, expliqua Harry en montrant tous les plans. Ton projet d'ouvrir un magasin de potions a été accepté hier, donc pendant les quelques mois qui te restent à suivre le programme, on a le temps de tout mettre en place. Ce que je te montre là, c'est juste des idées. C'est la première fois qu'on parle du futur endroit et je vais avoir besoin que tu me guides sur les recherches.

Severus avait décidé d'ouvrir sa propre boutique pour utiliser ses talents à profit. C'était Harry qui l'avait mené sur ce choix et avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

Dans le programme de RAMC, chaque ancien Mangemort devait trouver un projet et le mener à bien à sa libération. Bien sûr, tous savaient que s'ils refaisaient une seule grave erreur, ça serait la case Azkaban à perpétuité, sans poser de questions.

C'était leur dernière chance.

Severus, pour sa part, voulait ouvrir son magasin et Lucius avait décidé d'investir dans l'immobilier. Ce dernier avait pour projet de faire construire des écoles pour les sorciers les plus jeunes, afin de leur inculquer quelques bases d'histoire de la magie - et de magie - avant qu'ils entrent à Poudlard.

C'était Harry qui leur avait proposé ces projets. Soit ils acceptaient, soit ils trouvaient autre chose, soit le programme était abandonné et alors les anciens Mangemorts étaient jetés à Azkaban.

Pendant de longues heures, ils parlèrent de la future boutique de Severus. De ce qu'il souhaitait y faire, y voir. Comment il voulait l'organiser. Quelle taille l'intéressait. Combien de pièces. Est-ce qu'il voulait son laboratoire au même étage ou pas. Harry voulait, avec toutes ces informations, trouver le meilleur local possible pour que son ancien professeur puisse installer son entreprise. Cela lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

Une fois qu'il eut tous les détails qui l'intéressaient, ils reparlèrent encore un peu de Lucius. Harry avait besoin de parler de sa relation avec le Lord à Severus car celui-ci était le seul au courant. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait au manoir Malefoy à part le potionniste.

Si ce dernier en avait marre d'entendre son ancien élève lui parler de son amant, il n'en dit rien. Harry l'aidait bien assez, il pouvait en faire de même.

Quand le Gryffondor partit de l'impasse du Tisseur, l'heure du dîner approchait grandement et Harry préféra ne pas avoir de retard pour son repas, alors il ne put prévenir Lucius.

.oOo.

Lorsque Harry arriva par cheminette au manoir Malefoy, celui-ci était dans la pénombre. Il était tard et Lucius était sûrement déjà couché.

Le Gryffondor avait parlé pendant longtemps avec ses amis, depuis qu'ils étaient dans leurs études, ou leur travail, ils passaient un peu moins de temps ensemble alors ils rattrapaient le temps perdu quelques fois. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception et il était minuit passé quand Harry put enfin partir. Il s'était même demandé s'il devait rejoindre son amant ou rentrer chez lui. Néanmoins, il avait fait la promesse à Lucius de revenir.

Il lança un lumos et s'aventura dans la demeure jusqu'à retrouver la chambre de son amant.

Ce dernier était assis dans son lit et lisait un livre tranquillement.

Harry retira ses chaussures tout en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Puis enleva ses vêtements sous le regard curieux de Lucius.

\- Je ne t'attendais plus, fit ce dernier en fermant son bouquin.

\- Désolé, j'ai été invité par Ron pour le repas et je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer pour te prévenir.

Harry, enfin en caleçon, monta sur le lit, embrassa son amant et se mit sous les draps avant de se coller à lui.

\- Severus va bien ? demanda Lucius en caressant tendrement le visage de Harry.

\- Très bien, on est en pleine recherche de son local. Il ne le dit pas, mais je pense qu'il est content d'ouvrir sa boutique.

\- Evidemment. Severus est très discret.

\- Toi aussi, rajouta Harry.

\- Moi aussi.

Lucius ne pouvait avoir des nouvelles de son ami que par le biais de Harry. Pendant toute la durée du programme, il était préférable qu'ils ne communiquent pas. Tout était surveillé, même leur courrier et les deux hommes détestaient que leurs missives soient lues. Alors ils avaient convenu de se taire durant leur réhabilitation et Harry était un peu comme leur hibou.

La main du Lord glissa le long du corps de son amant. Tout doucement, il alla la plonger dans le caleçon de Harry.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué, je compte bien profiter de toi tant que nous sommes seuls, chuchota Lucius en se positionnant au dessus du Gryffondor.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était déjà bien trop excité par cette main qui se glissait sous son dernier vêtement pour s'activer sur son membre.

.oOo.

Quand le Sauveur se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était une nouvelle fois nu, contre son amant. Après avoir fait des folies de leur corps, il s'était endormi comme une masse et avait pu profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

Tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement, il se demandait si ce qui le liait à Lucius n'était pas que du sexe. En tous cas, c'était leur principale activité. Pas que Harry ne s'en plaigne, il recevait là beaucoup de plaisir, mais parfois, il aurait juste aimé partager des moments simples avec l'homme. Ils leurs arrivaient parfois de s'installer dans un des salons pour discuter, mais cela se finissait toujours pareil : sans leurs vêtements. Même leurs repas étaient ponctués de sous-entendus.

Harry s'assit tranquillement dans le lit et regarda le soleil, déjà levé depuis longtemps. Si ce qui l'attachait à son amant, n'était que physique, alors peut-être que sa relation était vouée à l'échec. Pour le moment, le blond ne pouvait profiter que de lui. Mais quand le programme allait prendre fin, Lucius pourrait avoir des parties de jambes en l'air avec qui il voulait, quand il voulait. Si c'était juste le corps de Harry qui l'attirait, d'autres personnes pouvaient prendre sa place.

Le Gryffondor se leva et s'étira. Il allait bientôt devoir prendre une décision concernant sa relation avec Lucius, mais n'osait pas lui en parler afin de connaître son point de vue.

Il regarda son amant, qui semblait toujours dormir, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans l'oreiller, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. Ce jour-là, il pouvait prendre son temps pour se laver et pas se contenter d'un simple sort de nettoyage comme la veille.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il continua de réfléchir à l'homme qui se trouvait dans le lit. Harry avait accepté depuis longtemps qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard. Il ne les avait jamais exprimés et son courage de Gryffondor le quittait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le faire.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement partir. Il l'aimait. Oui. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne pas profiter des moments qu'il passait avec l'homme. Harry prenait ce que Lucius lui offrait et même s'il espérait toujours plus, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Il l'aimait.

Harry posa son front contre le mur et laissa couler l'eau bouillante sur lui.

\- Tu sembles soucieux.

Le Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna vers son amant qui se trouvait contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je…

"Je t'aime, mais je pense que toi non..."

Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je réfléchissais aux locaux que j'ai pu voir pour Severus. Aucun ne lui correspond. Je vais devoir continuer mes recherches, mais au moins, je sais quoi trouver maintenant.

Lucius entra sous la douche avec lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de penser à Severus quand nous sommes ensemble ? Je vais finir par croire que qu'il est plus important que moi.

\- Je suis responsable de vous deux. Je me dois de penser à vous, pas qu'à toi. Alors arrête d'être si possessif envers moi, je ne t'appartiens pas.

Harry ne put empêcher d'avoir une boule dans la gorge alors que les derniers mots lui échappaient. Il n'appartiendrait jamais à Lucius. Pas qu'il le voulait, mais il aurait au moins aimé être lié à lui. Sauf que ce rôle était donné à Narcissa.

Pour cacher son trouble, Harry passa ses bras autour de Lucius et l'embrassa férocement.

Quand ils sortirent de leur douche, une demi-heure plus tard, Harry s'habilla pour repartir. Narcissa et Drago n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer et lui devait alors rejoindre son appartement.

Il descendit dans le salon, accompagné par Lucius, ils parlaient tranquillement du projet de construction d'école. Pour le moment, tout était au point mort à cause du manque d'investisseur. Lucius avait beau être riche, il ne pouvait pas être le seul à mettre la main à la poche dans ce projet. Harry cherchait alors avec lui les personnes à voir pour demander de participer.

Ils discutaient des familles de Sang-Pur riches, qui étaient proches de la famille Malefoy et qui pourrait aider quand la cheminée s'activa.

Narcissa et Drago sortirent de l'âtre et regardèrent les deux hommes.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua la femme. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je… Je venais pour parler des investisseurs avec votre mari, fit rapidement Harry. Je pensais que vous étiez là pour donner votre avis.

Evidemment, le Gryffondor devait écouter l'avis des deux Malefoy. Ce projet les concernait tous les deux, ils en étaient tous les deux les principaux acteurs. La réhabilitation ne se faisait pas que pour Lucius, Narcissa était bien entendue comptée aussi. Seul Drago n'avait pas de projet à réaliser. Son âge lorsqu'il avait intégré les rangs de Voldemort avait été son salut.

\- Je m'absente assez régulièrement ces derniers temps. N'hésitez pas à envoyer un courrier la prochaine fois pour savoir si je suis là, dit Narcissa en retirant ses gants.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Harry avec un faux sourire. En tout cas, votre mari m'a donné quelques pistes pour de futurs investisseurs. Je vais déjà voir avec eux et je reviendrai vers vous pour vous donner leur réponse.

Le Gryffondor se pressa vers la cheminée, les salua rapidement et alla au Ministère. Là-bas, il prit quelques secondes pour calmer son coeur qui s'était affolé en voyant l'épouse de son amant. Puis enfin, il se dirigea comme à son habitude, jusqu'aux bureaux des Aurors pour aller modifier la fiche de visite des Malefoy. Passant le restant de la journée, à essayer d'oublier qu'il faisait cocu la femme qu'il avait vue le matin même. Car si le couple avait des arrangements et acceptait que chacun aille voir ailleurs, cela n'empêchait pas Harry de se sentir coupable.

.oOo.

Harry se massa les tempes et ferma ses yeux avec force.

\- Severus, c'est le huitième local que je te propose. Quand c'est la localisation qui ne te plait pas, c'est le laboratoire que tu préférais en sous-sol, ou encore qu'il manque deux mètres carrés - deux mètres carrés seulement - au magasin. Parfois tu trouves juste que c'est la forme de la boutique que tu n'aimes pas. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui ! Tu refuses cette boutique parce que quoi ? Parce que la réserve est trop petite à ton goût ?

\- Il faut bien que je puisse mettre tous mes ingrédients et-

\- Et bien tu mets des étagères dans ton laboratoire ! T'en colle dix, là, cria Harry en pointant le plan. Si tu veux je te les installe moi-même ! Ou alors tu casses le mur et t'agrandis !

\- Ca réduirait la taille du laboratoire…

\- Et bien tu réduiras la taille de ton stock ! s'énerva Harry en tapant son poing contre le bureau.

Severus regardait son ancien élève s'énerver, le tout dans le calme le plus absolu. Il voyait bien que Harry était de plus en plus sur les nerfs et il s'était demandé jusqu'à quel point il pouvait le faire tourner en bourrique. Bien sûr, le plan qu'on lui proposait était tout à fait à son goût, c'était peut-être même le meilleur local pour le moment. Mais il essayait de voir à quel moment le Gryffondor allait craquer et visiblement, il venait de réussir.

\- D'accord, accepta Severus avec sérénité.

Harry ouvrit en grand les yeux et fixa l'homme du regard. Puis tout à coup, il lâcha un rire nerveux avant de sentir des larmes de rage poindre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'accepte comme ça alors que ça fait trois semaines que tu me rends dingue ?

\- Oui. Tu as raison.

Severus eut un léger sourire tandis que les poings de Harry se refermaient sur les parchemins.

\- Tu auras ma peau Severus Snape.

\- Et si tu me parlais plutôt de la véritable raison de ton énervement ? Tu es tellement à fleur de peau ces temps-ci que tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir tout tenté pour te faire craquer.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira un grand coup. Il avait l'habitude que Severus le chambre ou qu'il tente de le pousser à bout. Une vieille déformation liée à Poudlard, où tout avait commencé.

\- Tout va bien, dit sèchement Harry. Juste toi qui tente de me briser la baguette !

\- Tu tentes de convaincre qui ? Depuis que tu es venu il y a trois semaines, pour me parler de tes recherches de local, mais également de Lucius, tu sembles… frustré. Si tu as des problèmes au plumard avec lui, règle ça vite parce que tu commences à être très irritable.

Severus avait raison. Depuis que Harry avait croisé Narcissa en partant du manoir Malefoy, il n'avait pas osé retourner là-bas. Il envoyait des courriers pour leur donner des nouvelles sur le projet, mais avait peur que sa relation avec Lucius soit découverte.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis trois semaines…

\- Ah ! C'est donc ça.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça… Quand je suis parti du manoir, Narcissa était là et à chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'horrible et je me sens coupable vis à vis d'elle.

\- Alors tu évites Narcissa ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil de façon Snapienne.

\- Ca se pourrait bien, murmura Harry avec une grimace.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si lâche, fit le potionniste un faux air surpris sur le visage.

Le Gryffondor le foudroya du regard.

\- Quoi ? demanda faussement Severus en voyant son regard noir. Ce n'est pas ma faute si en plus d'être une personne horrible, tu es lâche.

Harry se leva, attrapa sa cape, la mit autour de son cou tout en répliquant sèchement :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir ! Parfois je me demande ce qui m'a pris de t'avouer ma relation avec Lucius.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parler.

\- Je me suis peut-être trompé de personne alors, grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le Gryffondor partit rapidement et rentra chez lui, énervé. Il savait que son ancien professeur se comportait ainsi pour le faire réagir, mais il détestait sa manière de faire.

Il resta une longue heure chez lui, à ruminer, avant de partir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, pour le Manoir Malefoy.

Comme à son habitude, il tomba lamentablement sur le sol à son arrivée. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était là pour voir ça. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya ses vêtements puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant. Il espérait ne croiser personne d'autre car il souhaitait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

La chance semblait de son côté pour une fois car il accéda à l'antre de Lucius sans voir quiconque.

\- Harry ? fit le blond en voyant le Gryffondor entrer sans frapper et fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Lucius, je dois te parler.

Le Lord se leva et se dirigea directement vers son amant.

\- Après, chuchota le blond en le serrant contre lui.

\- Non, maintenant, rétorqua Harry. C'est important.

Lucius tentait toujours d'éviter les discussions sérieuses. Il aimait sa relation avec Harry comme elle était et ne voulait pas changer pour le moment. Alors il embrassa son amant tout en le tenant fermement contre lui. Comme à chaque fois, le Gryffondor oublia la principale raison de sa présence et se laissa consumer par le baiser. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du Lord et approfondit leur échange.

Mais les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

\- Je m'en doutais…

Harry tourna sa tête vers Narcissa qui arborait un sourire triomphant. Il s'écarta brutalement de l'autre homme, comme pour prouver que la femme avait tort, mais il était trop tard pour ça.

\- Franchement, j'aurais pu le parier ! Drago ne me croyait pas mais je connais assez bien mon mari pour savoir qu'il a un amant.

\- Narcissa, grogna Lucius en replaçant son col correctement. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oh non ! J'ai entendu la cheminée, j'ai attendu et j'ai enfin la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis longtemps.

Harry, totalement gêné, begaya :

\- Je… Je suis vraiment… Je suis désolé… Je...

\- Vous êtes désolé de quoi au juste ? D'avoir couché avec mon mari pendant tout ce temps et d'avoir continué à me parler comme si de rien n'était ? Ou de risquer d'être découvert, ce qui couvrirait notre famille de ridicule et de honte et pouvant porter préjudice à notre réhabilitation ?

Harry était sans voix. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. A la place, il s'excusa et partit en direction du salon pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Harry ! appela Lucius en le suivant.

\- Si j'étais toi, je le laisserais partir mon cher mari. Nous avons à parler tous les deux, fit Narcissa d'une voix doucereuse.

Le Gryffondor prit les jambes à son cou et partit le plus rapidement possible. Il l'avait toujours su de toute façon… sa relation avec Lucius ne pouvait pas bien se finir.

.oOo.

Harry entra dans la grande pièce et commença à expliquer :

\- Alors tu vois, ici ce sera ton laboratoire. Si tu manques de place dans ta réserve, je pense que tu peux toujours mettre des étagères ici pour stocker des ingrédients.

Severus suivait silencieusement son ancien élève et faisait le tour du local qu'il souhaitait acheter. Il essayait de repérer différentes failles qui pourraient, soit faire baisser le prix, soit ne pas conclure la vente, mais tout était parfait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer avoir une boutique avec autant d'espace et de qualité.

En plus, celle-ci était très bien placée sur le chemin de traverse. Elle était presque à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ainsi, la clientèle viendrait soit de là, soit du chemin de Traverse. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Harry continua la visite en lui montrant sa réserve puis son espace personnel pour se détendre.

\- Tout est parfait, accepta enfin de dire Severus.

Le soulagement se lut immédiatement sur le visage de Harry. Il avait tellement cherché le local idéal pour le potionniste qu'il avait cru qu'il allait craquer avant d'avoir trouvé.

\- Merlin ! s'écria Harry en serrant ses mains entre elles et en regardant vers le ciel. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir Severus. On signe alors le compromis de vente ?

\- On signe !

Lorsque Harry sortit de la boutique, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il venait enfin de finir une étape avec Severus dans sa réhabilitation. Le Gryffondor se dirigea directement vers le Ministère, il devait maintenant en faire part dans la fiche de suivie.

Harry devait remplir un parchemin pour expliquer l'évolution du projet et à quel point Severus était impliqué dedans. Personne ne le lisait, mais cela faisait partie de ses tâches. Il en avait une également pour Lucius, mais celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas rempli depuis longtemps…

Un mois auparavant, quand Narcissa l'avait surpris dans les bras de son mari, il n'avait pas osé y retourner. Au final, Narcissa lui avait envoyé un courrier, deux semaines plus tard, prétextant vouloir lui parler du projet, pour qu'il revienne. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait exagéré les choses et qu'elle acceptait leur relation. Elle savait que son mari avait des amants, mais n'avait jamais été devant le fait accompli.

Harry était reparti, le coeur plus léger, mais l'esprit plus embrumé. Savoir que la femme de son amant acceptait sa relation ne l'aidait pas tant que ça. Certes, sur le plan moral, elle avait soulagé ses craintes, mais Harry avait juste appris qu'il n'était pas le premier, et sûrement pas le dernier.

Quand le Gryffondor transplana au Ministère, il se dirigea automatiquement jusqu'aux bureaux des Aurors, tout en réfléchissant à sa relation avec Lucius. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter de continuer ainsi. Il aimait peut-être l'homme, mais devait se protéger également.

\- Harry ?

L'interpellé se retourna et vit son meilleur ami s'approcher, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ! fit Ron en serrant le brun dans ses bras.

\- Severus vient de signer son compromis de vente pour sa boutique, je viens le signaler.

Harry reprit son chemin, le rouquin à ses côtés.

\- Quoi de neuf ? demanda le Survivant.

\- J'ai eu ma première année et on m'a assigné à la surveillance de Lucius Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte Harry ? Je vais enfin avoir accès au terrain !

Ron était extatique alors que son ami blanchissait légèrement.

\- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne suis qu'un débutant pour le moment, alors évidemment, on me fait surveiller quelqu'un qui n'est pas dangereux. On va me montrer tous les papiers. La fiche de visite, la fiche de suivie, mais également tout son dossier, tout ce qui le concerne en faite. Je vais enfin avoir mon premier cas !

Le coeur de Harry s'affola. Pour la première fois depuis le début du programme, ils allaient jeter un coup d'oeil à tous ces papiers, dont celui que Harry falsifiait. Il ne serait pas difficile pour les Aurors de détecter qu'il avait été trafiqué.

\- Tu ne peux pas… murmura le brun, paniqué.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Ron en se tournant vers son ami. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Harry attrapa la manche du rouquin et le tira jusqu'à un bureau vide. Une fois fait, il prit quelques secondes pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

\- Ca ne va pas Harry ? demanda Ron en s'approchant.

\- Je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il en devenant tout à coup très sérieux.

\- La fiche de visite de Lucius a été trafiquée.

Harry regarda Ron avec calme. Il réussissait tant bien que mal à apaiser ses tremblements et son coeur.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? C'est grave Harry ! C'est un papier officiel ! Qui a fait ça ?

\- Moi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron qui se stoppa. Il regarda son meilleur ami, la bouche ouverte et avec un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Explique.

Ron avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études pour devenir Auror. Il prenait le temps de réfléchir et de poser les choses avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il était devenu soudainement plus mature avec sa formation et Harry, s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant, était stupéfait de voir son ami ainsi.

\- Je couche avec Lucius depuis quelques mois. Parfois, il m'arrive de passer des nuits là-bas, alors je fais disparaître ça de la fiche de visite.

\- Harry, tu te rends compte que tu dépasses tes droits ? En intégrant le programme, tu as juré d'être neutre et d'aider les Mangemorts dont tu aurais la responsabilité.

\- Je sais Ron.

\- Tu sais ? Tu sais alors que si cela venait à être découvert, tu serais viré du programme et peut-être que Lucius aussi, ou tout du moins, sa réhabilitation serait retardée.

\- Je sais Ron ! Je sais tout ça ! s'énerva Harry en se massant les tempes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de coucher avec lui Harry ! cria à son tour le rouquin avec de grands gestes.

\- Parce qu'il compte pour moi et que j'ai des sentiments pour lui !

Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux. Le brun venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

\- Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré… murmura le futur Auror.

\- Aide-moi... s'il te plait, dit Harry sur un ton presque suppliant.

\- Evidemment que je vais t'aider, mais il va falloir que tu te fasses plus discret… Contente toi de la réhabilitation jusqu'à la fin du programme. S'il te plait.

\- Promis, je ne toucherais plus à la fiche de visite.

\- Bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley, mais ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je veux que tu me racontes toute l'histoire la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

Ron se dirigea vers la sortie, avec un regard moqueur tandis que son ami riait doucement. Harry était heureux de toujours pouvoir compter sur ses amis. Le rouquin venait de le sauver d'un mauvais pas.

Le brun sortit à son tour et alla s'occuper de la fiche de suivie de Severus. Une fois fait, il se dirigea directement jusqu'au réseau de cheminette. Il devait maintenant régler le problème Lucius Malefoy.

Quand il arriva au manoir, Lucius était dans son canapé, en train de lire tranquillement.

\- Harry ? Je ne t'attendais pas ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Tu peux rester dans ton canapé, fit Harry le visage fermé.

Lorsque Lucius vit la détermination dans les yeux de son amant, il ne tenta pas de le distraire. Il ne pourrait pas éviter les discussions sérieuses indéfiniment, autant l'avoir maintenant. Alors il se réinstalla dans les coussins et regarda le Gryffondor.

\- J'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'on allait vérifier ta fiche de visite, commença Harry sans se préoccuper de la crispation qui s'installait chez son amant. Merlin, merci, c'est Ron qui doit s'en occuper et j'ai dû tout lui avouer pour qu'il puisse cacher le fait que j'ai falsifié le papier.

\- Alors tout va bien ! fit Lucius avec un sourire.

Harry regarda avec sérieux son amant et décida qu'il devait prendre de la distance. C'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Avec Ron, on a convenu qu'il fallait que je me contente du programme et juste du programme. J'ai outrepassé mes droits et j'en suis désolé.

\- Que racontes-tu Harry ? cracha Lucius en se levant, n'aimant pas le ton distant que le Gryffondor utilisait.

\- J'aurais dû rester neutre auprès de vous.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry recommençait à le vouvoyer, mais c'était nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre sa décision.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Il se trouve que je me suis attaché à vous Lucius Malefoy. J'éprouve des sentiments qui n'ont pas lieux d'être.

\- Tais-toi !

\- J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter les frais. Je ne vais plus vous suivre dans votre projet et-

\- Je refuse !

\- Et je vais demander à Hermione de prendre le relais. Nous nous reverrons sûrement à la fin de ce programme.

\- Je ne veux pas de Granger !

\- J'espère que tout ira bien et que vous irez jusqu'au bout du programme. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et bonne continuation.

Harry se retourna et entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu attraper de la poudre de cheminette, Lucius agrippa son bras.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu arrives, tu me sors tout ton discours avec un "vous" insolent et tu t'en vas ?

\- Ma décision est prise Monsieur Malefoy. Veuillez me lâcher, dit Harry sèchement.

Lucius retira sa main et recula de trois pas. Il regarda son ancien amant disparaître sous ses yeux, avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que pour une fois, il venait de faire une bêtise.

.oOo.

Harry avait dans sa main un petit sac de toile. Dedans se trouvait plusieurs bouteilles de Bierraubeurre ainsi que quelques parchemins. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la nouvelle boutique qui ouvrait le jour suivant, au Chemin de Traverse : Les Remèdes des Maux. Lui et Severus avait mis du temps à trouver un nom pour l'endroit

Il entra dans le nouveau magasin et sourit en entendant la petite cloche, signifiant qu'un client venait d'entrer, ou sortir.

Severus tourna à peine la tête pour voir son ancien élève. Il se doutait de toute façon que c'était lui.

\- J'ai ramené des boissons pour fêter l'ouverture ! fit Harry, joyeux.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il.

\- Viens par là, au lieu de ronchonner.

Severus grogna tout en allant jusqu'à son comptoir :

\- Je ne ronchonne pas, j'exprime mon opinion.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à la table de travail et sortit les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre, ainsi que les parchemins qu'il avait avec lui.

\- Ceci, dit le Gryffondor en tendant les papiers sous le nez de Severus. Sont les papiers officiels de ta libération. Ils affirment que tu as mené ton projet à bien, avec mon aide et que tu n'as commis aucun impair et donc que tu retrouves tous tes droits de citoyen sorcier.

Le potionniste attrapa les trois parchemins et les lit attentivement, tandis que Harry commençait à boire une première bouteille. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, il s'assit doucement dans son siège, le regard dans le vide.

\- Ca va ? demanda Harry, surpris de le voir ainsi. Il y a une erreur quelque part ?

\- Non. Non aucune, se reprit Severus en secouant la tête. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que pour la première fois, je suis libre.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire sans joie. Il savait ce que voulait dire son ancien professeur. Dès qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et avait perdu par la même occasion, sa liberté. Puis il avait intégré l'Ordre et avait été ainsi sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Enfin, une fois la guerre finie, il avait dû suivre le programme de RAMC et avait été surveillé pendant toute la durée. Pour la première fois, il décidait de son futur.

\- Le magasin est prêt à ouvrir demain ? fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. J'ai vérifié je ne sais combien de fois. C'est bon. Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais accompagné Miss Granger.

Harry baissa son regard tandis qu'il sentait une boule dans son ventre.

\- Je n'ai pas ma place là-bas.

Ce jour-là voyait également l'inauguration de la première école sorcière pour enfant. Hermione était présente vu qu'elle avait supervisé le projet, à la place de Harry. Elle devait se trouver, en ce moment-ci, aux côtés de Lucius et Narcissa. Ces deux derniers venant de retrouver leur liberté à leur tour.

Voilà plus de six mois qu'il n'avait pas revu la famille Malefoy, il n'avait des nouvelles que par le biais de Hermione.

Lorsqu'il avait laissé la main à sa meilleure amie, il lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire, ses raisons et ses sentiments. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Hermione n'avait pas fait de commentaires et avait accepté sans contraintes de s'occuper d'eux. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de soupirer et de lui lancer des regards las quand il lui demandait de leur nouvelle.

Ron avait réussi à ne pas faire de vérification avec Kingsley sur les fiches de visite et de suivie. Pour ce faire, il avait distrait son supérieur et l'Auror en chef avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder plus que ça avec ces papiers sans grande importance.

Depuis, Ron et Hermione évitaient d'aborder le sujet Lucius Malefoy devant leur ami, mais Harry le faisait. C'était discret, comme si cela l'importait peu, même si c'était faux.

\- Si Lucius cherche à te contacter, que feras-tu ? demanda Severus, sérieusement.

\- Je… Je lui parlerai. Comme je te parle à toi ou à mes amis.

Severus haussa un de ses sourcils, comme pour dire "Tu comptes convaincre qui là ?".

\- Je te jure, j'ai fait une croix sur lui, rajouta Harry rapidement.

\- Bien sûr… C'est pour ça que tu l'évites.

\- Je ne l'évite pas !

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Pour fêter l'ouverture de ta boutique avec de la Bierraubeurre et te donner tes papiers !

Severus regarda l'horloge indiquant deux heures de l'après-midi.

\- Et bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas venir ce matin ou ce soir non ?

\- Je-

\- Il fallait absolument que tu viennes à l'heure de l'inauguration de son école. Tu as raison. Tu ne l'évites pas.

Harry posa sa bouteille brutalement sur le comptoir et foudroya du regard son ancien professeur.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'y présenter alors j'ai le droit de vouloir être ici plutôt que là-bas. Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'évite.

Severus eut un léger sourire et laissa sa main plonger dans un de ses tiroirs. Il en sortit une petite enveloppe et retira deux papiers. Harry ferma ses yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture de Lucius sur la missive.

\- Oh ! Mais que voilà ! Un carton d'invitation pour l'inauguration. Lucius me l'a envoyé mais j'ai décliné l'offre, tu comprends, je dois préparer l'ouverture de mon magasin, fit Severus d'un ton hautain. Evidemment, tu n'en as pas reçu ?

\- Severus… arrête.

\- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ! Lucius m'a envoyé une missive à côté. Veux-tu que je te la lise ?

\- Non.

\- Attends, je te lis juste un passage : "J'ai envoyé le même carton d'invitation à Harry Potter. Je pense que tu es le plus à même pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne se présente pas à l'inauguration. Son courrier m'est revenu, ouvert et sans réponse.".

\- Ca suffit !

\- Évidemment, à la fin de sa lettre, il me demande : "Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît parler en mon nom auprès de lui ?".

\- Tais-toi ! cria Harry en arrachant la missive des mains de Severus. Oui ! D'accord, peut-être que j'évite d'y aller.

\- Ah ! Il est beau le courage des Gryffondor, ricana le potionniste en s'ouvrant une bouteille.

\- C'est bon ! dit Harry en levant les mains. Tu as gagné. J'y vais ! Je vais te prouver que je m'en fous de lui.

Le Gryffondor attrapa son sac de toile et sortit du magasin. Severus reprit sa missive, chiffonnée devant lui, la lit distraitement et lança d'une voix haute et sarcastique :

\- Oh… j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que Lucius tenait vraiment à lui parler.

Il rangea son courrier et finit sa bouteille en regardant la porte par laquelle était passé son ancien élève. Evidemment qu'il en avait marre d'entendre parler de Lucius à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, mais s'occuper de leurs affaires l'amusait énormément.

.oOo.

Quand le Gryffondor transplana à la nouvelle école pour jeune sorcier, il remarqua qu'il y avait une grande foule. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient déplacées pour l'occasion, surtout par curiosité. Cette structure état une grande première pour l'Angleterre.

Il tenta de se faire un chemin parmis les gens pour pouvoir apercevoir un minimum le bâtiment. Il s'agissait là d'un ancien hôpital pour Sorcier, restauré. Sa structure formait un cercle et au centre se trouvait une grande plaine où les enfants pourraient jouer. L'inauguration se faisait justement à cet endroit.

Au centre de la plaine se trouvait une grande estrade. Il y avait le Ministre, en plein discours, mais également Hermione, ce que Harry pensait être des futurs professeur et surtout, Lucius.

\- ... et j'espère que nos enfants auront le loisir d'apprendre tout en s'amusant.

Les applaudissements retentirent et alors Harry comprit qu'il venait d'arriver à la fin du discours du Ministre. Ce qui était préférable pour lui, car il avait déjà bien soupé de ses longs discours ennuyeux.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, des visites de l'école sont prévus, intervint Hermione sur l'estrade. Je vous demande juste de vous diriger vers l'entrée principale où des guides vous montreront les futurs locaux.

La foule commença alors à bouger dans deux sens, soit vers la sortie, soit vers l'entrée. Seul Harry resta immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. Il avait déjà visité le lieu, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé à l'époque, mais il ne comptait pas non plus partir. Il resta donc là, en plein milieu de l'herbe, à fixer sa meilleure amie dont le regard avait croisé le sien.

Harry vit Hermione soupirer puis descendre de l'estrade pour le rejoindre.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir, fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Disons que Severus m'a persuadé, murmura Harry avec une grimace.

\- Miss Granger, appela le Ministre au loin.

Hermione répondit à l'appel et s'excusa auprès de son ami, mais déjà celui-ci ne la regardait plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'homme qui s'approchait doucement de lui, à pas de loup, comme s'il n'osait pas l'effrayer.

\- Harry Potter, dit le Lord en s'arrêtant deux mètres devant lui.

\- Lucius Malefoy, salua à son tour le Gryffondor.

Un silence s'installa alors que tous les deux se bouffaient des yeux.

\- Cela fait longtemps… continua Lucius d'une voix basse.

\- Plusieurs mois en effet. Vous… Tu dois être soulagé d'être définitivement libre non ?

Lucius ne put s'empêcher un sourire en entendant le tutoiement. Il espérait qu'il avait encore une chance de ramener de Gryffondor à ses côtés.

\- En effet. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler dans un espace privé ? demanda Lucius en regardant les personnes qui passaient de temps à autre à côté d'eux.

\- Je ne préfère pas. De plus je dois rentrer chez moi je dois… j'ai des choses à faire, tenta lamentablement Harry.

Lucius sentait au ton de la voix de son ancien amant, que celui-ci mentait, mais il laissa passer.

\- Très bien, je peux au moins t'accompagner jusqu'au point de transplanage ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta le brun, pas sûr de lui.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, dans une ambiance pesante, voire gênante. Lucius tentait, tant bien que mal, d'apaiser la situation.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te revoir. Comme avant, précisa-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, soupira Harry.

\- Et moi je pense que si.

\- Lucius…

\- Non ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu dire un mot, tu me dois cette discussion !

\- Je ne te dois rien ! cracha Harry avec un regard noir.

Lucius attrapa son bras et le retourna violemment vers lui. Il le lâcha très vite, pour éviter d'attirer des regards sur eux.

\- Je pense comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu tout arrêter, mais explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés ? Il n'y a plus de surveillance, plus de fiche de visites, plus de cachotteries.

\- Mais il y a toujours ta femme et ton fils, murmura Harry pour que personne n'écoute leur discussion. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais pas de famille et que j'étais la roue rapportée.

\- Je croyais que Narcissa t'avait donné son accord !

\- Et alors ? Ca ne rend pas ça plus juste, plus moral ! s'énerva Harry en reprenant sa route rapidement.

Lucius suivit son allure, tout en continuant de parler :

\- Mais ça ne te posait pas de problème avant. Tout ce qu'il se passait au manoir t'allait très bien il me semble !

\- C'est là le problème Lucius, dit Harry en arrivant au point de transplanage. Tout allait si bien pour toi que tu ne te demandais jamais ce qu'il en était pour moi. Je ne te le reproche pas à toi, mais à moi. Tout ce qu'il se passait n'a jamais été bien clair. J'aurais dû mettre fin à tout ça il y a longtemps. Je n'aurais même jamais dû commencer ça.

\- Alors tu vas repartir sans me laisser parler ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry en transplanant.

Lucius grogna un coup en le voyant partir. Il devait trouver une solution pour lui parler. Ce qu'il avait partagé avec Harry avait été si simple, si facile et si agréable qu'il avait été frustré quand tout s'était arrêté. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour revoir son vieil ami Severus.

.oOo.

"Lord Drago Lucius Malefoy et Lady Astoria Daphné Greengrass ont l'honneur de vous annoncer leur mariage."

Ca n'avait été qu'une annonce au départ, puis tout doucement, la Gazette avait commencé à publier de nombreux articles dans leur journaux pour parler du mariage le plus onéreux de l'année.

Harry lisait de temps en temps l'évolution de la préparation des noces. Plus par curiosité que par un réel intérêt. Parfois, ils parlaient des beaux-parents, sur leur implication pour l'évènement.

Cinq longs mois étaient passés depuis la fin du programme et les fiançailles avaient été annoncées quatre mois après l'inauguration de l'école.

Depuis la dernière fois que Harry avait vu Lucius, le courrier s'était entassé sur son bureau. Toutes les lettres portant la même écriture : celle de son ancien amant. Evidemment, il en avait bien ouvert quelques unes. Toutes étaient forts bien écrites, avec les formes et la délicatesse propre à Lucius, dans le seul but de ramener Harry à ses côtés. Alors ce dernier avait cessé de les lire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la pile grandir de jour en jour et d'imaginer les phrases écrites dedans.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les jettes pas ? demanda Hermione en arrivant derrière son ami, assis à son bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas… je n'en ai pas vraiment envie je crois.

Hermione soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

\- Tu as réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Cela fait cinq mois que le programme est fini…

Harry attrapa un parchemin et le montra à sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai décidé de voyager. J'ai bien envie de faire un petit tour du monde et peut-être que je trouverai mon futur métier dans un des pays, qui sait.

\- Et ça c'est tous les pays que tu veux voir ? demanda Hermione en lisant le parchemin.

\- C'est ça !

Hermione reposa le parchemin et à la place, attrapa une des lettres.

\- Il en a écrit beaucoup tout de même…

\- Il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut maintenant que ses courriers ne sont plus surveillés et il a beaucoup d'inspiration…

Les propos de Lucius ne manquaient pas d'images. Il savait manier les mots à la perfection et Harry, qui ne pensait pas cela possible, avait réussi à être excité juste par quelques phrases.

\- Ce n'est vraiment que lui qui a écrit tout ça ? demanda Hermione en reposant la missive.

\- Oui. Celles de Narcissa et de Severus sont dans les tiroirs.

\- Narcissa et Severus t'ont écrit ? s'étonna Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

Harry soupira en repensant aux autres courriers. Narcissa l'avait contacté pour lui annoncer les fiançailles de son fils, mais également pour lui demander pourquoi il ne revenait pas au manoir. Severus lui avait écrit pour lui demander de régler ses problèmes "affectifs, en tous points ennuyeux", le plus rapidement possible car il en avait marre de voir débarquer Lucius chez lui pour parler du Gryffondor. Ce dernier n'avait répondu à aucun d'eux.

\- Narcissa se range du côté de son mari, tandis que Severus doit choisir un camp.

\- On a l'impression d'une bataille dit comme ça, fit Hermione en s'asseyant contre le bureau.

\- C'est un peu le cas. Qui va gagner ? Lucius ou moi ?

\- Gagner quoi ?

Le brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes et commença à réfléchir. Si Lucius gagnait, alors il aurait gagné son corps. Si Harry gagnait, alors il aurait gagné son coeur.

\- Harry ? appela Hermione en posant une main douce sur le bras de son ami.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Et toi Hermione ? Maintenant que le programme est fini, tu ne voudrais pas voyager avec moi ?

La brune sourit légèrement. Elle savait que son ami changeait de sujet délibérément, mais ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Je vais ouvrir ma librairie ! C'est un rêve de gosse que je peux réaliser maintenant. Et puis avec Ron, on a décidé de s'installer ensemble. Alors je crains que tu ne voyages seul mon cher ami.

\- Au moins, j'aurai tenté, rit Harry en attrapant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Il n'avait pas à lui dire pourquoi il partait. Elle savait depuis longtemps que son meilleur ami voulait refaire sa vie ailleurs, dans un endroit où il était un inconnu pour tout le monde. Elle avait juste un pincement au coeur en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus arriver chez lui pour parler de tout et de rien dans le fond du canapé, accompagné d'un chocolat chaud. Son ami lui manquerait, ça s'était sûr. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne le retiendrait ici alors qu'il cherchait son bonheur ailleurs.

.oOo.

\- Je suis ici par ta faute ! s'énerva Harry en mettant son noeud correctement. Dire que normalement, j'aurais dû me trouver sur la Seine, ou encore en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

\- Rien de sensationnel, pour l'un, tu es sur l'eau, pour l'autre, c'est juste très haut, ricana Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Harry lui lança un regard las et laissa ses yeux faire le tour de la salle. Elle était immense, digne d'une réception de haut standing, digne des Malefoy. Drago et Astoria faisaient le tour des invités pour recevoir toutes les félicitations pour leur mariage.

Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais vu son ancien ennemi si joyeux. Il était heureux de le voir si épanoui.

Les épousailles avaient été somptueuses. Le Mage de cérémonie les avait unis sous un lien sorcier et puissant dont seuls les Sang-Pur se gardaient le droit. Plus personne, hormis ces familles, faisait cela. Avec le temps, c'était devenu désuet. La lumière avait été tamisées durant tout le discours pour donner à cet instant un côté magique. La robe blanche d'Astoria, avec un dos nu et des ornements argentés avait ébloui toute la foule. Les journalistes ne s'étaient pas faits prier pour la prendre en photo, accompagnée de son mari.

Une fois la cérémonie finie, on les convia à prendre un verre en l'honneur des deux nouveaux mariés. Ce fut à ce moment là où Harry se sentit de trop. Alors il resta auprès de son ancien professeur, celui-ci était venu lui donner en main propre l'invitation pour le mariage. Le Gryffondor avait bien tenté de se dérober, mais un Serpentard reste un Serpentard. Severus avait encore réussi à mettre Harry dans sa poche et à lui demander de repousser son départ de deux semaines pour être présent à cet évènement.

Le brun était donc là, à voir toutes les personnes boire en admirant les nouveaux mariés et à attendre qu'on leur propose de se mettre à table.

\- Je me sens de trop ici, grogna Harry en attrapant son verre posé sur une table. Je devrais être à préparer mes affaires pour demain et à la place, je suis en tenue de pingouin à une réception trop guindée pour moi.

Le Gryffondor but d'une traite le liquide doré lorsqu'il vit Narcissa et Lucius s'approcher. La femme, avec un grand sourire, les salua :

\- Harry ! Severus ! J'espère que la cérémonie vous a plu.

\- Comme d'habitude, vous faites les choses en grand, fit le potionniste.

\- C'était vraiment magnifique, ajouta Harry avec sincérité.

Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se moquait ouvertement de son ancien élève et ne s'en privait pas. Par contre, il récoltait ses regards noirs, mais ceux-là ne le faisaient même pas frémir.

\- Nous avons voulu faire des choses en grand, expliqua Narcissa. Il s'agit sûrement là de la dernière réception que nous donnons.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Narcissa et moi-même signons notre divorce et la rupture de contrat de mariage noble ce soir, dit Lucius à son tour en regardant Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, murmura le Gryffondor perdu.

\- Un contrat de mariage entre Sang-Pur est normalement immuable Harry, expliqua Severus, en voyant son incompréhension. Un couple divorcé est très mal vu par les nobles et les anciens époux sont souvent mis au ban des Sang-Purs.

\- Tout à fait, dit Narcissa pour appuyer ses propos. De plus, si nous avons attendu aujourd'hui pour procéder à ce divorce, c'est avant tout pour Drago. Si nous l'avions fait plus tôt, il aurait été impossible pour lui de se marier avec quelqu'un de son rang. Ainsi, notre séparation ne retombera pas sur sa réputation maintenant qu'il s'est trouvé une épouse.

\- Je… J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre vos principes et ses aboutissants, je dois avouer, murmura Harry qui tentait d'assimiler les explications.

\- Fais comme moi, ricana Severus en le regardant. Observe les et sois heureux de ne pas faire partie de ce cercle.

Lucius s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras de Harry pour les isoler des deux autres personnes. Severus et Narcissa ne s'en offusquèrent pas et continuèrent à parler du mariage.

\- Harry, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler maintenant ? demanda Lucius sérieusement.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu cherches un amant, je cherche à refaire ma vie.

\- On pourrait recommencer une relation. Il n'y aura plus d'obstacles maintenant.

Harry comprenait ses mots. Plus de femme, plus de réhabilitation, plus de surveillance.

\- Les choses ont peut-être changé mais je ne suis pas sûr que toi tu aies changé Lucius, dit-il, fataliste.

Lucius était un Malefoy. Il ne parlerait jamais de sentiments et Harry avait peur de n'être jamais le seul dans sa vie. Pourtant, il voulait y croire. Il voulait se laisser tenter, mais comment être sûr de la sincérité du Lord ?

\- Je suis l'homme que je suis. Je ne t'ai jamais menti et je ne vais commencer à le faire, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne mièvre comme une midinette de quinze ans arrivée tout droit de Poufsouffle.

\- Je te rassure, tu n'as rien d'une midinette, ricana Harry avec un sourire.

\- Quelle est ta réponse ?

\- Que je veux me poser avec quelqu'un et pas avoir seulement un amant.

\- Harry…

\- Je ferais mieux de partir, conclut le Gryffondor.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de finir ses discussions avec le Lord par une fuite de sa part. Il avait ce besoin de partir loin de lui car il savait que s'il restait, il lui dirait oui. Car Lucius restait Lucius et ce que Harry ressentait pour lui était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse lui dire non indéfiniment.

Il alla s'excuser auprès de Narcissa et Severus puis alla féliciter les nouveaux mariés avant de partir. Lucius, pour la première fois, le laissa s'en aller. Il rejoignit sa future ex-épouse et son vieil ami.

\- Il t'a encore filé entre les doigts ? fit le potionniste avec un léger rire ironique.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai encore une carte à jouer, murmura Lucius, le regard déterminé.

\- Tiens donc, et laquelle veux-tu ?

\- Il se trouve que Hermione Granger est venue me voir il y a cinq jour de cela.

Lucius expliqua toute la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la Gryffondor, à Severus et Narcissa. Il croisait les doigts pour que cette fois-ci, Harry ne le repousse pas.

.oOo.

Harry attrapa sa valise et regarda son ticket de transplanage en direction de la France, sa première destination. Il voulait partir vite, oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. L'annonce du divorce de Narcissa et Lucius, ainsi que la demande de ce dernier de revenir au manoir pour recommencer une relation sur d'autres bases.

Il se doutait que le Lord avait dû discuter longtemps avec Severus, car il comprenait enfin que Harry n'avait pas supporté leur liaison telle qu'elle l'était. Lucius avait mis du temps, mais trop de temps pour le Gryffondor.

Il avait besoin de repartir de zéro dans sa propre vie. S'éloigner de l'ancienne et tout recommencer. Un nouveau métier, une nouvelle ville. Trouver un endroit où il n'était connu de personne et où aucune rue, aucun bâtiment ne lui rappelait de souvenirs. Il avait fait son temps en Angleterre, il avait grandi, aidé, tué et aimé. Ce pays lui avait pris déjà toutes ses premières fois.

Harry sortit de son appartement, c'était la dernière fois qu'il passait le pas de la porte. Il laissa la clef au concierge à l'entrée puis transplana jusqu'au Ministère.

Il se dirigea vers le centre de transplanage, le cœur lourd et léger à la fois. Il savait qu'en partant, il disait au revoir au Harry qu'il avait été, à son ancienne vie, celle qui lui avait tout appris, mais il s'en allait en espérant trouver mieux ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le service de transplanage, il découvrit un local immense. Il n'était jamais entré dans cet endroit auparavant et put observer la grande pièce pour la première fois. Il y avait à sa gauche une dizaine de guichets pour les clients où l'on pouvait réserver sa station ou acheter un ticket de transplanage. Pour Harry, c'était Ron qui lui avait acheté en guise de cadeau de départ. Toute personne voulant sortir du territoire anglais, devait passer ici. Il était impossible pour un sorcier de transplaner aussi loin.

Sur sa droite, il y avait plusieurs aires entourées d'une clôture en verre. Elles avaient toutes des tailles différentes, dépendant du nombre de personnes qui souhaitaient partir. Harry aurait pensé qu'il y aurait une station par pays, mais au final, elles étaient indépendantes de la destination. Si une personne seule partait, alors elle avait une petite station, - au contraire d'une famille qui en aurait une plus grande - il lui suffisait de passer la clôture et d'attendre l'heure du transplanage.

Le Gryffondor se mit dans une file d'attente et quand son tour arriva, il présenta son ticket à l'accueil du centre et attendit que l'employé lui indique la station qu'il devait prendre.

\- Station 9, l'autre personne est déjà là, fit celui-ci d'une voix monotone. Au suivant !

\- L'autre personne ? s'étonna Harry sans bouger.

\- Oui, il est indiqué que vous êtes deux à prendre le transplanage en direction de la France. Au suivant !

\- Je suis désolé, il doit y avoir une erreur !

\- Si vous avez une réclamation à faire, veuillez vous présenter à l'employé présent à votre station. Au suivant !

Harry grogna et s'éloigna du guichet sous le regard approbateur de l'employé.

Il se dirigea directement vers sa station. Lorsqu'il vit la personne qui l'attendait devant, son cœur rata un battement. La longue chevelure blonde, la grande cape noire sur la robe ouvragée verte et argent, puis cette canne qui le distinguait tant. Lucius Malefoy était l'autre personne. Celui-ci, en le voyant s'approcher, ne put empêcher une certaine crispation dans ses épaules.

\- Harry, salua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Lucius... Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Hermione m'a parlé. Tu as besoin de t'en aller, pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

\- En effet, dit Harry avec une grimace.

\- J'aimerais t'accompagner si tu le veux bien ? J'aimerais partir sur de nouvelles bases moi aussi.

\- Lucius...

\- Je t'en prie, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, si tu refuses, je pars d'ici et plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi. Alors Harry, est-ce que tu acceptes que l'on reparte de zéro ensemble ?

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche. Son cerveau lui hurlait de dire non, mais son cœur lui soufflait de crier oui. Il avait tant de fois refusé à Lucius de recommencer leur relation, car il ne le croyait pas capable de sentiments. Néanmoins, la veille, le Lord avait tenu à lui dire qu'il se séparait de sa femme, dans le but de faire comprendre à Harry qu'une possible relation entre eux n'aurait plus d'obstacle. Ce n'était pas une déclaration, mais c'était sans doute tout ce qu'un Malefoy pouvait offrir comme « Je t'aime ». De plus, le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'imaginer ne jamais revoir Lucius et au fond de lui, il espérait toujours se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés.

\- Ca te dit de visiter la France ? demanda Harry en entrant dans sa station.

Lucius ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir ses lèvres tandis qu'il suivait l'homme.

Repartir de zéro. Avoir une relation saine. Et qui savait, peut-être qu'un jour, Lucius lui parlerait de ses vrais sentiments et lui dirait « Je t'aime ».

FIN

* * *

_J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, en tout cas, j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et on se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres histoires !_

_A bientôt_

_AudeSnape_


End file.
